


Snippets

by thesardine



Series: Alphabet Extras [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompts from the tumble, including Bucky's Secret Chicken and A Weird Ladle.</p><p>("Drabble" is an overstatement; most of these are loose thoughts which midway may have evolved into drabbles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky's Secret Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's anything too grim here, but if you're familiar with the series, you probably know what to look out for...

anonymous asked:  
Bucky + chicken's pen for his secret chicken

-

Bucky ordered his chick online and it came in a little carton through special delivery in the mail. Since it was his secret chicken he brought it up to the garden and hid behind a plant and held his little chick in his hand. It was yellow and really cute and made a sound like pew pew pew. It made Bucky’s cheeks hurt, and his chest, because he felt happy from wanting to smile a lot and sad for no reason like his chest would split open. His little chick nestled into the palm of his hand and he held it against his stomach where it was warm. 

Then he doesn’t know how long he was there. And Rodrigo came over and Rodrigo is the gardener who’s old in his 60s and doesn’t talk a lot and doesn’t care that Bucky doesn’t talk and sometimes shows Bucky about the hydroponics. Rodrigo didn’t say anything and he had a box and a lamp with a clamp, and Bucky froze in place with his chick hidden under his hand against his stomach because he didn’t talk to Rodrigo about keeping a chicken in his greenhouse. He didn’t think. He just did it. But Rodrigo put the box against the wall next to the table with tomato plants, and he put a towel in the box, and then all without looking at Bucky he clamped the lamp to the table and bent down searching for a plug for a minute and then plugged in the lamp and an infrared lamp came on and then he just left it there and left Bucky staring at it. It was a nest for his little chick. He didn’t even think about that. He didn’t think about anything. He didn’t even think about food for the chick except for what came with it in the carton. He placed his little chick in the nest Rodrigo made and it hopped around under the infrared light and then tucked down into the towel and Bucky watched it go to sleep and its little eyes closed. And was really cute. So his cheeks hurt from wanting to smile. And his chest hurt from wanting to cry. It was okay for Rodrigo to know about the secret chicken.

Bucky ordered more food for his chicken online, and when he comes up to visit his chicken today there is some wood there and a picture map and Rodrigo comes back from the bathroom and he is building a chicken coop that’s pretty big. The picture is the plan for the chicken coop, that came in a chicken coop kit, to build. It’s like a little raised cabin with a screen house so the chicken can be in there. And Rodrigo hands Bucky a piece of wood and Bucky holds it in place while Rodrigo finds the next piece and attaches it with a screw according to the diagram. Rodrigo doesn’t talk a lot. Bucky saw a picture of Rodrigo’s family one time when he opened his wallet and the picture was there. Jarvis says Rodrigo’s family died when there was an attack on New York from space and a lot of people died so now Rodrigo has no family. His daughter and little granddaughter and wife and son-in-law died.

They build the chicken coop in one day so Rodrigo doesn’t do a lot of gardening that day. He is his own boss pretty much so Bucky guesses he can do how he wants, if he wants to do no gardening and build a chicken coop for Bucky’s chicken instead. That makes Bucky’s chest hurt too, when he thinks that Rodrigo would do no work and help Bucky’s chicken instead. He doesn’t know why Rodrigo would do that. Because Rodrigo is nice. Then Rodrigo gets a delivery of a little carton and it has four chicks inside. He puts the little chicks in the nest with Bucky’s secret chicken who is bigger now than those little chicks because they grow pretty fast and Bucky’s chicken is older. So Bucky knows which is his. There are five little chicks now under the infrared light. 

“They like to have friends,” Rodrigo says. Now Bucky’s chick is not alone.


	2. Neutral Couch Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Steve/Bucky and "co-sleeping" (all these headcanons are wonderful btw!)

Bucky and Steve only sleep together on the couch, barring fallout from some traumatic event when Bucky’s defenses have crumbled - then they’ll share a bed. But each believes they enjoy it more than is appropriate or acceptable to the other, especially Steve, who’s been trying to keep a lid on that for more than half his (waking) life, but his libido is back like a Mack truck now that the stressors post WS have lessened, and it’s not…something…it’s just not right, he thinks, after what Buck’s been through, to toss that into the mix.

Bucky, as we know, is far more forward with himself about these feelings and always has been, but his fear of embarrassing himself or being rejected by Steve is so all-consuming that he’d sooner jump off the tower than risk it, so he just stalks around getting pissy when Steve doesn’t read his mind and just give him the kind of attention he wants without having to ask.

So the solution to this is Neutral Couch Hotel where they can fall asleep watching a movie, each refusing to be the first to get up and leave, curled up at opposite ends with Steve’s feet under Bucky’s knees and Bucky’s feet under Steve’s butt so he can poke Steve’s butt with his toe so that he can aggravate Steve should he so choose. Which he does sometimes.


	3. 21st Century Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Steve and 21th century fashion! And hmmm, Buck + bath supplies

Steve’s fashion has not actually changed that much since the 1930s, sportswear aside. Trousers. Button down shirt. Maybe a little more casual now on the whole (and more and more casual the longer he’s here), but when Steve finds something that works, he sticks with it. His style in the 30s was sensible and functional, from his POV, so why change? He’s got other things to worry about.

Or so he thinks. Actually he legit owns like 15 different jackets, his sportswear collection has grown from “necessities” to “overkill,” he has three pairs of sneakers for three different purposes, not to mention the old sneakers he blew out but hasn’t gotten rid of yet because “there’s still a little life left in’ em.”

He’s a clothes horse and will deny it to his dying breath, fully believing every word he says.

 

Bucky uses whatever bath supplies Steve buys, which is whatever’s cheapest with the mildest scent. It doesn’t even occur to Bucky that there are other products to be had until he’s helping doing the shopping one day and is confronted with an entire 30 foot aisle of bath products. Steve finds him there after 15 minutes, frozen in indecision and what might be a combination of sensory overload and paralyzing anxiety. Steve picks up the cheapest, mildest bar soap from the bottom shelf, and with a hand on Buck’s shoulder guides him to the register and then out of the store.


	4. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> steve (and perhaps bucky as well) + pride parade (passing by them, I guess?)

As with everything, Steve has mixed feelings on Pride. On the one hand, it’s an affront to his old-timey sensibilities to cavort unclad in such a manner as some do. But on the other hand, they’re right and they’re standing up for equal rights and uniting against a system that bullies them. But it all just seems…well…loud. And then he criticizes himself for criticizing others’ self-expression, so he waffles between vehement support and getting all shrinking violet about it. In the end, though he supports the idea, he’s too conservative in his own manner to participate. But he should participate, because it’s important…? It goes on his to do list and hovers near the bottom since it only comes up once a year. Then he goes to the pride parade, watches from the sidelines. He feels as much an outsider as he does in every aspect of his life. It’s not liberating, like he hoped it would be. He just doesn’t connect.

Bucky, on the other hand, when he and Steve go together a few years later, is transfixed by the colors and revelry. He doesn’t even know what it’s about, it’s some kind of festival like mardi gras or new years? He stands there like a terrorist for 20 minutes before he finally puts it together, and then feels lighter for the rest of the day and even holds Steve’s hand as they’re walking, until he wants a hotdog. Then he gets three footlong hotdogs with mustard and relish and it costs $15 which is crazy even in the future and makes him feel sick but he doesn’t care because it tastes like a Dodgers game and is a good day.


	5. Knit This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Bucky gets a knitting set!

Bucky’s not into crafts so much as gadgets, so when it comes to knitting, it’s less knitting and more this

which is a sock knitting machine he got for cheap on eBay because it was broken and then he fixed it up himself and threaded it and then made one super long tube sock which he wrapped up and gave to Steve as a present so now Steve has one really long sock.


	6. Bucky vs. Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Bucky vs. youtube

Youtube is Bucky’s favorite website after Amazon.com. If he takes all his blankets and Tempurpedic Big Bear who came with his special mattress who Tony said, “you’re getting one,” and the mattress came with Big Bear which Bucky uses more than the mattress but Tony doesn’t know that. But the mattress is comfortable for his arm for sleeping, so sometimes he is tempted to take a nap on the bed. But Tempurpedic Big Bear is also made out of the same stuff and fits down next to the bed for Bucky to lean on which is what he was talking about, to watch videos on Youtube on his smart phone.

There’s a billion different videos on Youtube. And anyone can make them because phones all have cameras on them for making videos. And they go on the internet too, so it’s easy to get the videos from your phone onto the internet. But Bucky hasn’t done it yet. But he did make a video of Tiny Steve. But it’s just a short video and doesn’t do anything. It’s just of Tiny Steve standing there because Bucky wanted to make a video, but then he didn’t know what to make a video of. And he took some spy footage of Steve reading on his eye-pad with his eyeballs. But he didn’t upload it to youtube. But if he did you can make money posting videos to youtube so if he wanted to exploit Steve and use him like a tool he could take secret videos and post them to youtube, He thinks about it sometimes. Because then he would have money. 

But also on youtube you can watch Lego Batman and videos of women how they do their hair and makeup fancy, which Bucky used to wonder about but now he knows. Because of Youtube. Because it’s educational. And he can watch videos of his old self and Steve when Steve laughs and has a big smile in black and white. That’s from the old days but Steve doesn’t smile like that any more. So maybe no one would pay to see a video.


	7. Fuzzy Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> steve + bucky's 5 or so fuzzy blankets

They were all Christmas presents from Steve. He was going to be sensible and just get the one, the one velvety blue on one side and fluffy white on the other. That was the first one he saw, it was great, he grabbed it, he was gonna get the hell out of the store and the things are damn expensive anyway, and then when he thought of how expensive they were, he got pissed off, so he bought two. Don’t ask him how that works. It’s not the Depression anymore and he can buy fifty fucking blankets if he wants. 

Then he had two blankets and he thought he would have to find someone else to give the second blanket to, but then instead of doing that he went and ordered three more blankets online. At the time it still sort of felt like revenge on the past, and half like a joke, and half just exhausted with the relentless consumerist buy-me bullshit that Christmas has become and…what the fuck. He just bought a bunch of blankets. It’s Christmas and he can afford it. And it was worth it because when Bucky opened his presents he stroked each and every one of them as though they were were priceless mink, and draped them over his lap and his shoulders. Except the zebra stripe one which he handed to Steve with a sharpness of gesture that suggested he was a second away from throwing it, but then he glared at Steve’s knee until Steve wrapped himself in the zebra blanket. And now that is unofficially his blanket. He doesn’t care; it’s soft. It’s nice to sleep under, and warm. And fuck it, anyway.


	8. Plans For a First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> feels on Steve and Bucky's first kiss? ;)

Bucky thinks about it sometimes in an abstract way, but then when he tries to really think about what it would be like to take action and do it, he realizes he now has to reevaluate his entire relationship with Steve, Steve’s entire relationship with him, what kissing would actually mean, and what Steve might expect if they did kiss, if he even wanted to in the first place which he might not because Steve might not even be queer because he was in love with Peggy and maybe he doesn’t want to kiss Bucky, which is fine if he doesn’t want to. But then Bucky doesn’t want to feel stupid wanting to kiss Steve if Steve doesn’t want to too, but then Bucky doesn’t want to - oh maybe fall off a train for seventy years and miss his chance forever, then that’ll be real stupid. So he has to kiss Steve. No, he has to find out if Steve wants to. But he can’t just ask because then Steve’ll know Bucky is thinking about it. So Bucky can be sneaky about it to find out. Or, he can be so direct it puts Steve on his back foot, then Bucky will still have the advantage and Steve will be the one who feels stupid, not Bucky. That might be better.

This is what Bucky is thinking about late into the night; his plan of attack because that’s what he’s good for, but instead of killing, for a kiss.


	9. Captain Abearica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Winter Soldier by yangngi](http://yangngi.deviantart.com/art/Winter-Soldier-463562551), tagged be sakura9842

The proper way to play with Captain Abearica (el-oh-el-oh-el, Bucky is the funniest person on earth) is to pummel him into the floor. Bucky holds him in place with one hand and punches him with the other. Bop bop bop.

“Why is Captain Bear getting punched?” Steve cries, when he notices. Hahahahaha. Bucky picks up Bearica and smooths the fur on his head, giving him a nice pat. He holds him nose to nose, staring deep into his beedy black eyes. Then Captain Abearica gets a quick hard kiss before Bucky flips him to the ceiling, where he gets whacked across the room by the lazily rotating ceiling fan, and smacks into the wall.

“You’re the worst,” Steve says. Hahahahaha and el-oh-el. Art imitates true life.


	10. Trying to Get A Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> lol I meant Bucky was doing that to annoy Steve, with the clicking noise and all. "click" *looks at steve* "click" *raises an eyebrow* "click" *Steve thinks Bucky is holding a laugh, but he isn't sure*
> 
> (Bucky makes an annoying noise with a backback clip)

And Bucky isn’t sure either. He wants to annoy Steve because Steve is a dickhead. Part of him is getting revenge on Steve for being a dickhead. Part of him is testing Steve. What happens if Bucky does something annoying? So far nothing. (Steve is not following the rules. Bucky is used to the rules. That’s how he knows what’s going to happen, so he follows the rules and knows what will happen. If Steve doesn’t discipline Bucky for being annoying then he is not following the rules and Bucky doesn’t know what is going to happen, and it is always bad. That’s why it’s better to have rules.) Bucky clicks the buckle open and Steve glances at him from the corner of his eye. Bucky clicks it closed. Nothing. This is why Steve is a dickhead. But also it feels right to do something to needle Steve so that Steve will say “Will you stop that??” and look indignant, but this Steve is not doing that either so maybe it is not really Steve, and Bucky is confused like usual which is why he needs strict rules according to his manual. But he didn’t used to have a manual. When he was with Steve before, when Steve was skinny, he didn’t have one. So maybe he is trying to get Steve’s goat. (Trying to get a goat? What does that mean? Why did he think it?) 

He wants Steve to say “would you stop that?” and then Bucky will laugh. Or he wants Steve to say “You’re getting punished.” And then Bucky will know the rules and learn how not to get punished. 

But Steve does’t do either of those things. So Bucky keeps clicking and unclicking until he forgets why he was doing it in the first place, and then he looks down at the buckle and tries to remember where this backpack even came from but he can’t remember where he got it or why he has it.

“You okay?” Steve says. 

Probably not.

“Yeah,” Bucky says. It feels natural to lie this way to Steve.


	11. A Weird Ladle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I think Bucky would love Samson the Ladle (instagram).

Bucky would love his _own_  Samson the Ladle so he orders one off Amazon before he’s even finished looking at two pictures of actual Samson the Ladle.  Then when he has his own ladle, when he holds it, it makes him think about beaning Steve on the head with the ladle.  He doesn’t know why the samson ladle makes him think this, but he thinks about holding it by the neck and bopping Steve on the head with it.  “You’re a bad influence,” he tells it.  Then he stabs an entire loaf of bread onto its neck and puts it back in the bread bag, and hears Steve whisper “what the fuck” later when he gets two pieces and makes a sandwich with holes in it.


	12. A Fucking Heathen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Bucky, Steve and a jar of nutella :) (damn, don't they need good things?)

Nutella is Steve’s thing. He’s the one with the sweet tooth, and if Bucky’s gonna binge on something it’ll be savories, like 15 hamburgers and a bag of potato chips. But Mrs. Barnes was particular about her kids’ diet in a way Mrs. Rogers couldn’t afford to be, so Steve grew up on white bread; sweet rolls for breakfast because they were cheap and easy when Sarah didn’t have the energy to scrape together a proper meal after working overnights. Bucky’s ma always made sure they had meat and vegetables, enough to spare, in case they had guests. So while Bucky has tried Nutella and thinks it’s good, he doesn’t just eat it out of the jar like Steve does. It’s a dessert food. Except for one time they came back from the gym and it was a good, hard day, and Buck went straight for the Nutella when they got home, elbow guarding it from Steve so he couldn’t have any until Steve doubled up on spoons so he could feint for Nutella and then it morphed into an all out wrestling match which may or may not have cost them a coffee table when Steve tackled Bucky over the arm of the couch and two 200+ lb supersoldiers crashed into it. This sobered up Bucky pretty quickly because he doesn’t like breaking things, but Steve, the fucking heathen, took this as a victory and polished off the Nutella while Bucky stalked off to make a sandwich.


	13. The Landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Yesterday was Bucky's 99th b-day! :3 I hope he hadn't to shove Steve against doors or anything. Just calm and peaceful.

Calm and peaceful birthday dinner with Steve, Nat, Rodrigo, and Jarvis. There are two cakes: one is the cake they bought and is beautiful, and the other is the cake Steve made which looks like a landslide, hidden in the fridge, because he didn’t wait for the cake to cool before frosting it and all the frosting between the layers oozed out and all the frosting on the outside slid off and Bucky refused to serve it to his guests. Which is fine by Steve because the cake tastes fine and he has it for breakfast and Bucky has to jump in and save himself a slice of his own cake because Steve is eating the entire thing with a fork right off the platter and it is half gone in three minutes


	14. Some Things Bucky Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found more of these.
> 
> from anon: _any Bucky feels on lewd thoughts about Steve? (If Bucky is okay enough for that kind of thought)_

this is what he does know:

1) Steve is warm. It feels good to get warmth from Steve.

2) Steve sits on the couch with his fucking iPad which he likes better than Bucky but whatever, Bucky likes the iPad better than he likes Bucky too and he likes Amazon.com but has been spending a lot of money on there, maybe too much and bought three different kinds of typewriters…

Anyway, 2) Steve sits on the couch with his iPad, reading, with feet planted on the floor and his knees sprawled in a V, and Buck knows intellectually that this is the best spot, this was his favorite spot to be on somebody for reasons, but he feels physically too that this would be a good place to be, especially if Steve pet his hair and they watch Toy Story which is a good movie with a lunatic like Bucky and his arm pops off, and Spider Baby Head and Duck Armstrong, who are nice and help Buzz Lightyear and Woody escape from Syd who is just a kid and not an evil person and has braces that are to make your teeth straight. 

Anyway, those are some things Bucky knows but he forgets why he was thinking about it. One of his typewriters he got only has six keys and it is for a blind person to make braille letters so maybe he will learn braille and write a letter to a penpal.


	15. One Time a Long Time Ago, Before Some Other Stuff Happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Alternately, though, what if Bucky isn’t the righteous good kid?_

When he happens upon skinny kid Rogers getting beat up after school, he watches for a moment, he thinks he should say something. But ultimately he doesn’t and goes home and tells himself to mind his own business. When he sees someone getting bullied, his first thought isn’t heroics; his first thought is no thought at all. Just a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something Wrong is happening, and he’s a kid. He doesn’t know what to do. So he goes home. He does nothing. 

Bucky has his own life. He has friends. He does well in school. And he sees the Rogers kid around sometimes, nose swollen, black and blue, wheezing at recess because he can’t keep up with the other kids, fending off bullies with barbed sarcasm and safe proximity to the teacher on watch. And Bucky remembers that feeling, how he felt after school that day, Rogers getting the shit kicked out of him. He shouldn’t mouth off so bad, for such a little guy. He’s asking for it.

Anyway, if Bucky talks to the Rogers kid he’s going to mark himself out as a target, and he has a good life at school. Kids like him. He does well.

Steve and Bucky don’t have class together. Steve is year below him at school. Bucky doesn’t notice when Steve isn’t there, but he notices when Steve comes back, paler and thinner than ever, loaded down with books and studying every spare minute to make up for how behind he is in every subject. He sees Steve studying in the hall, during lunch, between classes. He hears Steve sniffling in the bathroom and lets him pretend it’s his allergies. They don’t talk.

Over the summer, Bucky’s running some errands for his ma, and across the street he sees knock-kneed Steve Rogers on the steps of a filthy old walk-up, bent over a little notebook, writing something that isn’t writing, scratching briskly on the paper. Bucky slows down for a moment, but he doesn’t stop.

Once he’s picked up fish for dinner he takes Baltic back even though it’s out of his way and the Rogers kid is still on the stoop and Bucky takes the north side of the street this time for no reason, he just felt like taking this way back. 

Rogers scratches into his notebook, hunched over it protectively which makes it hard to see. Bucky stops at the edge of the steps. He doesn’t know why. He just wants to see what Rogers is drawing. Bucky likes to draw sometimes too but only for a joke, to draw something funny or weird.

Rogers stops drawing. His knees draw up and he glares at Bucky from beneath wispy blond hair he can’t keep out of his face. He doesn’t say anything, just glares like he’s ready to fight Bucky here and now just for living and breathing the same air as him. Bucky doesn’t know if he wants to say hi anymore. Maybe he doesn’t. They’re not friends, and nobody likes Steve Rogers except girls and maybe some of the teachers.

“What are you drawing?” Bucky asks. He says it before he really plans to, which he does sometimes, says stuff not on purpose but just because he was thinking about it and it just came out.

Rogers doesn’t answer for a minute and doesn’t look like he’s going to until he says, “Nothing,” and gets Bucky’s back up. He doesn’t know why it gets his back up, it just does. If Rogers doesn’t want people to ask what he’s drawing he shouldn’t draw outside where anyone can see and get curious. So Bucky feels mad but he doesn’t know what to say, because this Rogers kid is pretty rude. But then Rogers relaxes his knees and lets the book down a little and Bucky can see he was drawing a man with a beard, like maybe a pirate or something. It’s really good, with lots of strong, dark lines that criss-cross and look kind of messy but come together good to make it really look like a person. It’s probably the best drawing Bucky has ever seen someone do, except in books or papers. It’s the best drawing he’s ever seen someone do, right there, who he knows and has seen them drawing, that’s what he means. He cranes his neck to get a better look. There are other, smaller drawing around it, of men with bandannas and eye-patches and hook hands and stuff. Then Bucky sits down without meaning to because sometimes that happens, he does stuff without thinking. Rogers turns his notebook back a page to show other tiny drawings all crammed in to save paper.

“What are they from?” Bucky asks.

“I just made them up,” Rogers says. He says it churlish, which is a word Bucky just learned which means grumpy and rude.

“They look like, from Treasure Island,” Bucky says. He isn’t churlish, hardly ever. Only to his sisters sometimes.

Rogers is quiet for a minute. Then he says, “Yeah.”

Bucky reaches and turns the next page back and Steve lets him. It’s a picture of a nice-looking lady sitting at a table. On the other page is a picture of a little dog and some stuff that looks like medical stuff. Steve turns the page back to the page of pirates. “Did you read it?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, last summer.” Bucky read it three times last summer and again at Christmas but he doesn’t say that. “Can I draw one?”

Rogers looks like he doesn’t want to say yes. He holds his pencil tight and his shoulders come up, but then he straightens and thrusts the book at Bucky. “Don’t take up too much,” he says. Bucky sets his fish aside and takes the book into his lap. He draws a small simple drawing of a pirate with a big black beard and a peg leg, holding a swashbuckling sword in the air. Then he draws little tiny butterflies and flowers flying in the air like he’s cutting them down with his sword. He draws a tiny bouquet in one hand.

“What is that,” Rogers says, but he doesn’t say it churlish like before.

“He’s getting flowers for his ma,” Bucky says, and Rogers cracks a small smile. Since Bucky paused drawing, Rogers thinks he’s done and he takes the book back to look at it. Bucky wasn’t finished but it’s not a big deal. It’s Rogers’s book anyway. 

Rogers bends over the drawing. One side of his mouth is quirked up, and he gives Bucky a look like a lot of people have given him in his life, like he’s a nut. Then in another corner where there’s free space, he draws another bearded figure with heart-shaped lips and long eyelashes, and a fluffy bonnet on. “That’s his ma,” Rogers mutters, and draws the pirate’s ma’s hands laced against one bearded cheek.

Bucky’s not like Steve. He doesn’t ever try to not smile. He grins big and starts to laugh. He takes the pencil back from Steve and leans across to draw little hearts around the Pirate Ma and a bubble saying “My darling boy!”

*

It’s getting dark when Bucky remembers he was supposed to bring fish back to his own ma and it’s been sitting on the step for over and hour and he and Steve have filled up another sheet of notebook paper, with tiny pirate drawings cramped to save space. Steve is starting to shiver even though it’s not cold. He stands up and Bucky offers his hand to shake, which is how real men do. 

Then he runs home and gets an earful and makes up a story about stopping a robber and getting all the money back to the bank and having to talk to the newspaper for hours about his dashing heroics and his ma gives him that look like Steve did, like he’s a nut.

Later, during dinner, she says, “Where were you, really?” and he tells her “I ran into a friend.”


	16. Fine Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _mini prompt: Bucky finds a book with pictures of dadaist art!_

“This is shit,” he says, flipping through The Little Book of Dada on the counter. He watches Steve’s shoulders stiffen. Steve’s studiously peeling a carrot into the sink and now not looking at Bucky. But Bucky looks at him. He watches. "I could’ve done this,“ he mutters. Some weird magazine cutout "art” of cylinders and random words, and Steve’s entire body turns into Mr. Roboto. 

Bucky carelessly pages through the rest of the book. "Art is dead,“ he declares, and snaps the book shut. Steve peels the carrot so hard it breaks in half. 

Hahahaha goat gotten.


	17. Cluck Cluck's Egg and How To Give Steve Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep finding these...

_sakura9842 asked: what if bucky's chickens lay eggs? how will he react? would bucky like play doh?_

He’ll be pretty excited when Cluck Cluck lays her first egg. Then he’ll agonize over it for a little while thinking like he’s stealing Cluck Cluck’s baby and she’ll never get over it. But it’s not a baby. He tells her that. It’s not a baby. And it’s not gonna be because there’s no rooster. So it’s just a menstruation. Once he thinks of it like that, it’s easy to take the egg and Cluck Cluck never cared in the first place. And then once all five chickens get going they never have to buy eggs again so they save money.

 

Play doh - unfortunately, right now, no, Bucky would not like it, for several reasons. First is he doesn’t need to be getting the intricate plating in his fingers gunked up. (This is arbitrary because he’ll get road grit and tar caked all over his hand on missions, and play doh is the least of it, but the idea is still there, that this is a delicate piece of machinery and you don’t just fuck it up for no reason, you don’t _risk_ fucking it up for fun.)

The second reason is that Bucky has been nurturing a compulsive hoarding disorder recently, which has yet to be recognized or checked in any way, so anything he builds with play doh, he’s going to want to keep, and play doh doesn’t keep: it dries out and cracks and falls apart. The only way to keep play doh good is to mush up your creation and put it back in the container, and Bucky can’t cavalierly crush something he’s created. Not that he thinks of it this way, but those creations are his only outlet for his soul - his personality and who he is, and he can’t just squish that and put it in a plastic container. So if Bucky winds up with a couple cups of play doh, Steve’s the one who busts out the figure studies with it now and then, and he has no problem demolishing them once he’s finished. Bucky for his part rolls each play doh into three or four balls with his right hand, then mushes them together so they look like a poop and puts them back that way, so when Steve wants to use the play doh it’s a poop.


End file.
